Nina's Story
by Just-Kiss-Her-Fabian
Summary: Nina is excited to see Fabian after they kissed at prom. She is only to find everyone has abandoned her for Joy. As everyone starts slowly moving away from her, she grows more depressed. After her gran dies, she feels completely alone. ( Maybe one-shot, will keep going if asked! :D )
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! Sorry if it seemed like I fell off the face of the earth! Anyways, this is dedicated to many stories and or reviews I have seen. According to reviews and stories I have seen, a great portion of them hate Nina. All of them I have seen have only seen Joy's side. I know a lot of people think they know Nina, and always try harder to look at Joy's side, but they never pay much attention to what Nina is going through. So, believe it or not, out of the blue I just came up with this Idea when I finished my NY state testing. Then, I fell asleep until my homeroom teaching tapped my shoulder. I have a friend, who sleeps in ELA class, but I wouldn't DARE. We have this really tough and strict teacher in that class! Seriously she's like a nun without the outfit and ruler! She caught 2 8th graders fell asleep in her class, BOTH OF THEM ( My friends MaKenna and Paige ) GOT DETENTION FOR A WEEK! AFTER SCHOOL! Except my BFF who sleeps in ELA class, is weird like this, get ready, she sleeps with her eyes partly open. She trained herself to. Her pupils or eyes don't go in her head or anything! Her eyes don't look like golf balls, their normal! How do you do that! Anyways, enough boring talk, STORY TIME! :D**

Chapter 1

Nina's P.O.V

It was Saturday. Thank goodness school's over. I can finally see Fabian after we kissed at prom last night! When I woke up and got downstairs, no one was there. That's strange. Fabian is always up earlier than me and greets me by the stairs. I heard talking in the common room. I went in there and saw everyone talking with Joy. I don't have anything against her of course. I saw Amber then. " Hi Amber! " I said. " Oh, hi Nina! So Joy, what was in that old apartment? " She replied then turned back to Joy, completely ignoring me. I just rolled my eyes and sat down. No one even noticed I walked in the room. They were all way to busy with Joy. I decided to shrug it off. She just got here, of course she's just catching up with everyone. I don't mind at all. 2 days later on Monday, I walked down to breakfast. Still no Fabian. It's been like that ever since prom stopped.

I walked into breakfast and still no one even looked at me. " Fabian, would you like to hang out after school? " I said. " Um, sorry Nina, but me and Joy- " I cut him off. I'm getting a little sick of everyone being all Joy this, Joy that lately! I exist, too! I cut him off by just standing up. " I'm not, very hungry. " I said then walked out. No one even came after me. The second I walked through the door frame I heard them all got back to talking to _her. _I wasn't mad before, but this is really ridiculous. I walked to school alone. I went into French first period, I look at my seat next to Fabian when I walked in, but Joy was sitting there. I just sat in the back of the class and barely paid attention to anything. That was literally my entire day. Fabian spent all the time and every minute he had with Joy. Everyone just forgot about me. I felt abandoned. Like I was nothing. I wasn't worth anything to anyone anymore, I was just...there. After school, I did homework and went down to dinner. No one even aknowleged me again. I know this seems weird, but I've gotten used to it by now. " Nina, phone for you! " Trudy said while coming in. Who could possible call me now? Gran? Maybe? I have no idea. I went into the hall and sat down picking up the phone. " Hello? " I said. _" Hello is this, Nina Martin? " _" Yes... " _" Yes, well, Sorry to say, this is doctor Sylvies, Your grandmother's doctor, I am very sorry to say your grandmother Evylyn Martin, has died of lung cancer. We are very sorry. "_ The doctor said then hung up. I was speechless. My Gran was all I had left, I officially had no other family. I cried in my arms on the same table as the phone. I noticed 2 people walk by. Fabian and Joy. Fabian never looked at me and Joy just glared at me and mouthed " _Attention seeking bitch, he's mine! _" I now, truely, have no one.

**MAN! That took me 45 minutes. I started this 8pm now it is 8:43! God I type slow! Or is it just really long? Eh, whatever! Anyways, review! No flames! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and PM's! And thank you god for giving me more ideas! SO, I have decided to continue the story! Off we go! :D**

Chapter 2

Joy's P.O.V

Ugh, that Nina girl has to get used to being isolated now! She took my place, and I took back what was rightfully mine. Don't call me a bitch. She's the bitch. Thinking, she can just waltz in here and take my spot! Fabian only liked her the slightest bit because he missed ME. Just was just a replacement for ME. Now, I have everyone thinking AND knowing so, too! It was harder to get Amber on my side though, until I started pointing out things that meant nothing at all and making lies up that made them seem horrid. I told Fabian the reason Nina left early at prom was because she couldn't stand being with him and the kiss was fake. Believed it. I told Mara that Nina never talked or hanged out to her because she said she never hangs out with nerds. Believed it. Mara thinks she's SMART? Well to me she was dumb enough to believe my lie. I told Jerome that Nina was being horrid to Mara, which my lie to Mara tied in with mine to Jerome. Planned this smoothly. I told Alfie that Nina was starting to become annoyed and talking trash about Alfie behind his back. Believed it. AND! Amber was the last one. She was the hardest to break. Honestly, hate to say this, but I think she was closer to Nina than Patricia and I before I " Disappeared. " I told her MANY lies to get her mad at Nina. She would either make an excuse or ignore me at first. Lies I told her, I am going to write a list!  
**Joy's Lies To Amber**

**1. Amber, Nina hates your fashion sense. Whenever she says " I love it " She is only saying it to get you to shut up. ( Amber's Response: Well, last night WAS a horrible top, and I CAN be annoying, and she wasn't trying to hurt my feelings at least! )**

**2. Amber, Nina just spread rumors around the school that you're really a brunette, the blonde is hair dye! ( Amber's Response: Well, I actually HAVE considered brown hair a couple times, but decided against it! She probably wants what's best for me because I want it a little now too! It looks AWESOME on everyone else! )**

**3. Amber, Nina just said your really annoying and this dumb blonde and that she would love it best if you would just die, go away, or fall in a hole! ( Amber's Response: I CAN be annoying a lot I admit it! SO STOP MAKING ME HATE NINA! )**

**4. Amber, you noticed you've had HEALTHY things from Trudy lately? Nina told Trudy to make healthy meals and snacks ONLY for you because she thinks you're fat! ( Amber's Response: OMG! She thinks, I! THE. Amber Millington is fat! Oh that's so close! )**

**5. Amber, Nina said Victoria Beckhem and David Beckhem should just break up and go die because they suck and she is going to burn all of you're heels in the SIBUNA clearing! ( Amber's Response: THAT. IS. IT! I OFFICIALLY HATE. NINA MARTIN! )**

Ugh, long list, right? Anyways I am always making Fabian a bit booked so he can't spend time with Nina. Oh, Patricia, I never told you what I told her! I told her Nina said she was an ass to be around and she thinks she is a black emo bitch. That set her off. HA! Now look at my progress! We're all isolating Nina! Well, I have to go, my plan will be fully when she FINALLY decides to leave! Then I! Will forever be the center of attention!

**Okay so! That's a rap! OH NO JOY! I am sorry I think she is such a bitch all the time. I didn't like when she threw herself all over Fabian, but I pulled myself together and still didn't flame her. Then, that fateful night, of the episode House of Hoods, House of Deceit, Joy kissed Fabian with Nina's mask! My face, literally, WENT RED. NOT KIDDING. I was ready to throw my lamp at my T.V, at the time between commercials, and she had her catch phrase made up during HOA, and when Joy kissed Fabian with Nina's mask, My Little sister in 3rd Grade, she looked shocked when she say my reaction and knew something bad happened with the boy and the girl, obviously saw my anger directed toward the brunette tan girl, and she took her Math Text Book and was like, " THROW THE BOOK AT HER! LIKE THIS! " She threw it at the T.V and thank GOD it didn't hit it! I patted her on the back. Knew she got her hatred at Joy from somewhere! LOL! Anyways, gotta do MY Homework! LATERS! {EACE! XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So, here is chapter 3! Not much to say before except enter my contest! Son-fics coming up soon and well? Is that it? DAVE I TOLD YOU TO WRITE ME MORE LINES! YOU'RE WORKING LATE! ACTUALLY, TOMORROW TOO!  
Dave: But tomorrow is Christmas!**

**Me: Fine, you won't work then, ONLY HALF THE DAY THEN! You have to give me half of what I was going to pay you though!  
Dave: But how will I feed tiny Tim!  
Me: Something about this seems oddly familiar...hahaha! Anyways, DAVE SHUT IT AND GET ON THE TYPEWRITER AND WRITE MY THOUGHTS!  
Dave: YES SIR!  
Me: I'M A WOMAN!  
Dave: Ugh -faints and gets up and types- **

Chapter 3

Nina's P.O.V

This was it. Joy seems a total bitch now, she's taking everything away from me! I mean, I get she was here first but- wait. That's just it. She was here first. She was just taking back what she had first. I don't have a right to complain about it. No matter what I tried, it just _hurt_. I barely had any friends in America. Notice the word HAD. Past tense, three letter word. I was bullied a lot then. I was only not very close friends with some other kids who were bullied too. We were close enough to look out for and stand up for each other, though. I met those 5 kids. Ravi, Jack, Andy, Dane, and Emily. Ravi's family was very cold and distant, so me and the others were the closest thing he hand. Jack was shunned by his father and came to me for problems. Andy was bullied a lot for his appearance. I saw the real him, he was a nice guy. If people would only give him a chance. Dane. He was an interesting character. His parents fought all the time. We comforted each other. His parents hate each other and are stupid enough not to get a divorce. They all died one night. It's not your ordinary suicide, such as taking sleeping pills from the medicine cabinet. It was way more horrific. They took all they people that bullied us, and killed some of them, they people that died, died of too much severe torture. They were all tortured. In the end, they all ended up dead. Ravi was stabbed and twisted in the chest because he betrayed Dane, helping me get out by giving me a key to my chains. Andy ended up dead outside looking for me, because some trucker shot Andy. Emily had enough. She gave a pistol to Jack, which Jack shot Emily in the back of the head. Jack then shot himself as the police burst through the door. They never planned to live after that night. It breaks my heart to know they would do that. Such nice kids, turned into psycho paths just by 6 people! ONLY six! Anyways, back to my life right now

I was about to go to school. It was way early. So, I skipped breakfast and walked to school. I was quiet throughout the entire day. No one ever talked to me anymore. I got my things from my locker and got ready to go home. Joy has been bullying me through the ENTIRE day. It started up again. Yep. When she wasn't harassing me she was with Fabian. The last thing I saw before I got home was Fabian and Joy, together. I just slammed my locker shut and ran to Anubis house. I went into the girls restroom. No one is home yet. Probably not for another few minutes. I went into the medicine cabinet. I grabbed out a 1 bottle of each. Sleeping pills and Oxy-Cotton. I took them up into the attic. I opened each bottle, took 4 pills from each and poured them into my hands. I started hearing voices then. My old best friends. " Do it! " Jack said. It sounded like he never changed. " You'll be with us forever, Nina! " I heard Emily say again. Then they appeared in front of me. I smiled. Emily was still in her normal goth clothes, Jack still had that shaggy hair with his plain outfit, Ravi was still the Indian I knew and loved, and Dane, he was smiling too. Andy, he was normal. Like he was before that creepy crap with what they called " The Final. " Dane said, " Come on Neens, Dane, Right? Still remember the handshake rhyme? " He said while smiling. Its almost like the 3rd time I saw him smiling, with all the torture he went through in life. I smiled as I remembered our secret handshake as we did it. " Nina, you didn't forget us, did you? I heard Ravi say. " As if... " I replied. " Nina, I don't want you to end up like us. You have one of the most beautiful souls I've ever seen. If they cared about you, they wouldn't treat you like think. Anyways, I do not want you to end up like us. I see that's where you're headed. Please, do it, we all regret what we did last night. Dane hasn't stopped talking about how he regrets almost killing you that night when Ravi gave you the key. Please, it'll be okay. " Jack said. I took them to heart. I shoved the 8 pills down my throat without hesitation. I started to feel dizzy and light-headed. My last memory is seeing my 5 best friends, in their true glory, smiling down at me as I fell. Then, everything went black.

**OH MY GOD! NINA COMMITTED SUICIDE! I cried writing the ending. Not only is Nina one of my favorite characters, but ugh that ending! She's with her best friends now. The one's that will never leave, forget about, or betray her. As I quote from the Movie I made up, " I like to call it the Final, there is only 1, question! What did I, do to deserve this! "**


End file.
